The Snow Queen
by o.owned
Summary: A lonely orphan boy meets a lonely orphan girl, and start blackmailing people and kicking tushie, so what happens? Warning severe injuries to Sasuke detected do not read if you dislike NaruXHina or like Sasuke.


Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, and Sasuke should surgically (and painfully) remove the stick up his ass.

This is a NaruXHina, on the side. The main character is NOT Mr. Fishcake. (I hope you know what Naruto's name is in English.)

* * *

"W-What is that crying?" a blond girl asked the sky, "W-Who is that?" She ran to the source, which was a mob assaulting a 4 year old blond 'innocent' boy.

"Take this Demon"

"Die!"

"This is for all the people you killed"

The girl was sick of all the insults, "SHUT UP!" Everyone froze. "How is he a demon, he's only three or four, don't you think it's wrong to attack a four year old?"

Everyone murmured and left, not wanting to break the Third's Law.

"Hey there, are you okay?" the girl asked the boy.

"Y-yeah, T-thank you" Naruto replied, not used to kind treatment and still frightened.

"What's your name?"

The boy, now calmed down, answered proudly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next and greatest Hokage!"

"I'm Yuki... just Yuki"

"Are you an orphan too?"

"Y-Yeah... why did the villagers attack you, did you do anything wrong?.

"No I don't think so, they've always been doing that."

"Really? You should tell the Hokage about that."

"A Hokage doesn't need to ask the Hokage!"

"But still, I wouldn't want my little brother too get hurt."

"Little brother?"

"Yeah, we both have yellow hair, and are orphans, that makes you my brother."

"That would make you my sister, and my first family member. So if I don't want to worry my sister, I guess I should see the Hokage."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Four minutes later, In the Hokage tower, an old man was reading a certain orange book when two blonds ran into the room.

Quickly hiding the book, he asked,"What are you doing here? My secretary hasn't-"

"Hokage-sama two young blonds are here to see you."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"Sarutobi asked, noticing the Kyuubi container

"We wanted to tell you that villagers have been attacking Naruto recently" Yuki replied.

"Really? What should I do about that, um-"

"Yuki, and well, we want to become ninja to protect ourselves, and were wondering if you could help us."

"Well, I guess since are poor, and show great promise to become ninja, I guess I could help find you some equipment."

"Really? Thanks Ji-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Tomorrow at 9:00 you can come in, because I am free for the morning."

"But what about the money?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." the Hokage reassured them.

"Really?" Naruto and Yuki said mischeivously.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day, at 9:15

"I want that, 12 of those, 2 packs of that, a few of those, maybe I'll keep that too" Yuki said

'I've been blackmailed by two four year olds, how embarrasing' The Hokage thought.

"Hey Yuki what about that scroll over there?" Naruto asked innocently

"We'll take that too."

Two minutes later,

"It all adds up to one-million,five-hundred-thousand ryo, but with the discounts, one-million."

An hour later,

The Hokage went home with a third of his bank account emptied. But when he got back, he had a delightful message from Naruto.'For your paperwork problem, why don't you make clones?' his note the Hokage thought a few million ryo was worth getting the paperwork done faster, without any effort.

In the orphanage where Naruto and Yuki lived, two blonds had a hundred or so bags, all inside eleven sealing scrolls, inside another got home in front of an angry old lady.

"I've heard rumors that you used five-million ryu from our Hokage, you two cannot disgrace us any longer, and are unable to come back to this home again" She said that happy that she finally banished the 'demon' from the orphanage, and his 'manipulated' lackey.

"But-"

"No buts, LEAVE!" however, feeling bad for Yuki she gave her a key to a very old, somewhat demolished, small apartment, with 2 bedrooms (the living room and the bedroom), a kitchen, a bathroom, and a playground (the backyard).

Feeling content, they decided to go to their new playground to practice their jutsu.

"I thought we used four-million ryu." Naruto whispered to Yuki, who giggled and said they did.

However arriving at the 'playground' they were shocked.

* * *

How do you like my story, review, and flame lightly, if you have to.


End file.
